The Invasion of the Monsters
by PercyJackson2796
Summary: What happens when triplets of Apollo arrive at camp, but then are kidnapped the next day? In Percy Jackson's point of view, as they set off to fight an unknown god who tries to destroy them. Set right after the Last Olympian
1. Chapter 1

**The Invasion of The Monsters**

**Chapter 1**

We finally arrived back at camp. The war was over, Kronos was gone, and we were safe. We just finished burning the shrouds of the demigods who had died during the war, so we weren't in the happiest mood. Annabeth seemed to be one of the most affected by everyone's death.

"All of them, t-they were so nice, t-they always helped me when I needed them I-" She choked out. She started sobbing into my shoulder. I comforted her the best I could.

"Its okay, they died brave, they died heros, they fought the best they could, I'm just glad your okay, I don't know what I would do if you were gone." I said. It didn't seem to help because she kept crying.

"Hey, listen" I said as I picked her head up and looked into her stormy grey eyes, "I love you and I always will, I just keep imagining you in the hotel, with your shoulder. I should've done something, I should've never let you take that knife, its all my fault, you knew, you were-"I rambled and I almost started crying.

"No, listen Percy, I love you too, I took it because if you did, you wouldn't be here and I can't live without you," she said and then she kissed me. I was shocked, but I didn't stop. I felt like I was in water, drifting off away. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever known, she was smart, funny, and just so, so amazing. I put my hands on her face and she smiled. And then I heard laughing. I opened my eyes. There was an air bubble around us, but we were under water. I lifted up my head.

"Aw look at you lovebirds, now I think we have a camp to rebuild Annabeth, but first lets go eat so stop kissing him" Conner Stoll said

"Don't listen to them," she said. I kissed her again. It felt like a million years. She was the best girl I could ever want; finally my growing crush on her was over, because she loved me back.

"Jackson! Stop kissing her and come on! Annabeth you can do so much better!" Clarisse screamed.

"Come on Wise Girl, let's go eat." I said.

"Okay" We climbed out and almost everyone in camp was there. I later found out that Conner was eavesdropping and told Clarisse to dump us in the lake while we were kissing.

As we were walking over there barley saw three people up at the hill. They were all about the same height, and about our age. I couldn't see anything else because it was dark.

"Hey Annabeth, do you know them?" I asked

"No, it can't be, they said they weren't coming this year, wh- Conner! Look, look!" she cried.

"Who are they?" I stood in front of her protectively but she pushed me out of the way. She ran up the hill crying her eyes out.

"Don't do anything stupid Wise Girl…" I said chasing after her.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you're here! Why weren't you at the war? I asked Thalia and she said you were off somewhere else!" She cried as she ran up to them and hugged them. Suddenly I had a flashback of Annabeth and Thalia.

"Are they here?" Annabeth asked. This was just after the hunters showed up at the war.

"No" Thalia snapped, "_They _are not here, and I don't expect them to be here". That was it that was all I remembered. Maybe _they _were these three girls.

"Hey, uh, who are you?" I shyly asked. Normally I wouldn't be shy but these were Annabeth's friends and I didn't want to upset her.

"Who are you?" The one in the middle quickly snapped. She had long, blonde, wavy hair, not like Annabeth's more golden, like the sun. She also had really tan skin as if she stood in0 a beach for hours. She had sunglasses on her head, really big emerald-green eyes, and a bow at her side. Oh gods, they all three had bows. They also all looked exactly the same.

"Umm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, leader of the army in the war we won about twenty-four hours ago and her boyfriend, now who are you?"

"_Di Immortals _really, this is the Percy Jackson, son of the all mighty Poseidon, the chosen one! Nice job Annabeth, no one else was available for the dance?"

"I doubt you have a boyfriend"

"Oh really, actually he's right over there and I would very much like to go talk to him."

"How! You are a hunter! Didn't you swear off against boys or something?"

"We can all explain if we stop fighting," said the one on the right said "I'm Caroline, this is Carly, and that's Carter. We're the Yew sisters. We are the three daughters of Apollo and the Hunters of Artemis," she said

"So, where's Michel?" Carter said. Michel Yew. That must be their brother. No one has talked about him since he had died. Or what we think, he was Missing in Action. But no one could've survived the bridge collapsing. We just finished burning his shroud. It was yellowy-gold with a sun on it.

"Uh… well…A-Annabeth" I stuttered. How do you tell three girls that there brother is dead and he was killed only a day ago.

"Carter, Michel's dead." She said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What! No he is not dead. No, No, No this isn't happening! _Di Immortals _Carter! I told you we should've gone but no you wanted to hear the stupid prophecy from our wonderful father! Oh isn't he just great! He didn't even recognize us! How did this happen Percy?" Carly screamed

"Well uh, I think it was when the bridge collapsed. Uh, we found his bow, but nothing else. We just finished burning his shroud. I asked Nico and he said that he's in The Underworld but he is but he's not sure where.

"Where's Conner?" she said between sobs "Where in Hades is he!"

"Uh, I think he's eating dinner? That or planning more cabins." I said. Why did she want to see Conner? Wasn't like he was all great and mighty. It's Conner. She stormed down the hill with tears running down her face.

"I swear the next time I see who was responsible for this will die and rot in Tartarus forever." Caroline said. Apparently that wasn't like her because Annabeth said she was really calm and peaceful.

"Let's go to dinner," Annabeth suggested

"Okay" Carter and Caroline quietly replied

We walked down to The Big House for dinner. We saw Carly and Conner sitting together at the Hermes table.

"Carly, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'll understand" he said sympathetically "I'm really glad you're back, I-I really missed you."

"No! You'll never understand! Never!" she screamed. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. He put his arm around her.

"I will understand, these last few days, they've been rough, I'll do anything to make you feel better"

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" she ran off to the forest and went for Zeus's Fist.

"Carly wait!" he chased after her

"No you won't, not unless Travis dies and you're not there to say goodbye! You're not there to see him die!" she said her back facing him.

"Is this about Michel" is face dropped and she turned around.

"I didn't get to say goodbye" she collapsed in the grass and cried. Conner sat next her and put his arm around her. He whispered something to her and they went into the forest with his arm around her waist.

"Her and Michel were really close, they did everything together, whenever she came to camp, they would go to Zeus's Fist and talk about everything, from what they did today, to what their wishes were." Caroline said. Her and Carter walked off to the Artemis table.

"Shouldn't they go to the Apollo Table, he is their dad?" I asked

"Well they can choose, I guess they want to be alone. They come to camp every 2 years but they haven't been able to come lately because of Kronos and stuff. They wanted to be Hunters but Apollo wanted them to go to camp so they made a compromise that every 2 years they would go to Camp for 1 year. Carly can also can date and stuff because she got special permission from Artemis." Said Annabeth "Their mom died in a fire when they were young and Luke, Thalia, Grover, and I saved them but couldn't save their mom."

"Oh, so uh her boyfriend is Conner?"

"Yeah, they've been together for 2 years or so, she was cursed by Aphrodite so men literally kill one another if she is single, but the curse isn't active if she has a boyfriend."

"That must suck, why was she cursed"

"She upset her on a quest, said she hated the pretty girl always getting the attention, directly after she got into a fight with one of her daughters."

"Oh"

"Yeah I'm gonna go to bed" she said. She kissed me goodnight. I think it was supposed to be short, but it felt like forever to me. Her blonde curly hair over those beautiful, stormy grey eyes.

"Nighhtahhfim" I mumbled

"Night Seaweed Brain" she laughed

When I went to bed, I saw Carly going to the Hermes cabin. I ran up to her to try and talk to her.

"Hey I'm really sorry and-"

"Go away! You were the leader! You should've saved him! Or at least tried!" She ran into the cabin. I figured there was no use talking to her, she was still traumatized. She came out with Conner and they sat together behind their Cabin. I was on my way but I overheard their conversation.

"He's gone forever, He said he had to tell me something important. And now I'll never know" She laid her head down on his shoulder and cried.

"He died a hero, everyone gave speeches on how good of a brother he was, how good an archer he was, and especially how good of a friend he was."

"But I didn't get to go, I didn't get to say goodbye! He was my full brother, not just my half-brother!"

"Hey, its okay. Do you wanna go out to Zeus's Fist? We can talk like you and he did and-" Then, unexpectedly she kissed him. It was long and meaningful, like she really loved him. She pulled away.

"I-I love you so much I've been just mean to you, and you've been so nice " she choked out. Then just cried and cried. She looked frustrated and disappointed in herself.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I have to go" She started breathing really heavy, she looked as though she was going to faint.

"Carly, wait." He cried. She stood up and then started shaking. Her breathing got heavier, and she fell into Conner's arms.

"I-I have- have t-to go" she spat out

"I know but Carly, you're having another panic attack let me walk you back to your cabin." He said. She quickly said as he ran off to her cabin. He stood up, but she left him speechless. She turned around and gave him the most passionate kiss I had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist. They stood there as though they were the only people in the world. Like they would never see each other again. She eventually pulled away and looked him straight in the eye

"I love you" She left with tears streaming down her face. He stood there dumbstruck, so confused. He sat back down on the ground and put his head between his legs. I waited and then I went up and talked to Conner.

"So, Carly's your girlfriend… How long have you two been dating?"

"Two years"

"That's a long time-"

"Two years of her going to camp"

"That's like five years. I know it must be hard for you to see her like this."

"Does she get panic attacks a lot?"

"Yeah, whenever she's really stressed she blacks out. She almost just had one because her brother"

"I'll look out for her," I said

"Yeah, but I think there's something else wrong" he said "She talked to me as though she was going to die"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I went to my Cabin and quickly fell asleep. I had a dream, which is not surprising. I quickly realized that it was much more than just a dream.

I was in a dark room, cement walls, cement floors. A table was in the middle with a five of men gathered around it.

"So, when will the plan commence?" said one said with a raspy voice

"When the Clock strikes three," another said. He looked like the leader of them all. A dark hood concealed his face and all I could see were these red, glowing eyes. But sat at the end of the table. And everyone else was lower than him

"Master that is very soon, don't you think we should–"

"Shh, I sense a demigod among us" I immediately tensed. Could they tell I was there? Was there another half –blood seeing this too? I never could find out because screaming and banging awakened me.

I looked outside; I saw all the Apollo kids were standing outside. There door had been broken open and most people were running out of their cabins to see what was wrong. I quickly ran outside too. When I got to the cabin almost everyone was outside. They looked confused and worried. I saw Annabeth and when up to her to see what happened.

"Hey what happened?" I asked her

"They came, and took them, with no reason…" she said.

"Who?"

"Caroline, Carter, and Carly, their gone"

"What happened?"

"They were kidnapped… by monsters."

"How did they get through?" We had the best defense system. A force field so no monster, or anyone not a demigod could get through

"They invaded"

I decided to go in and look at the damage. Beds were torn down, floors were destroyed, and the inside was completely demolished. Something caught my eye. In the corner I saw light reflecting off something. I went to go see what it was. It was three necklaces. Each was gold and had a "C" with an arrow through it. I brought them out to ask someone what they were.

"Hey, uh, does anyone know who these belong to?" I asked holding up the necklaces

"Those are the triplets, they were hand crafted by Apollo... it was their 13th birthday gift…" Annabeth said. Just then Conner ran up, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Listen, I–" I said and then he stopped me

"Why do you have Carly's necklace? Where is she?"

"Listen, She's been kidnapped, along with Carter and Caroline"

"No, No! I knew there was something wrong, why didn't she tell me! It's all my fault!" he cried. He ran into the cabin like she'd be in there, or looking for any clue where she was. I chased after him. I saw him sitting on a non-destroyed bunk, crying just looking at the floor. I sat next to him and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, I felt like this too, when Annabeth got hurt, I blamed it on myself, I got frustrated, but she told me that it wasn't my fault." He said

"I-I know but, there was something wrong, like she knew this would happen, but she wouldn't tell me"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, they'll come back"

"What if she doesn't? What if she never comes back?"

"Hey, take this, she needs you to stay strong," I said as I handed him Carly's necklace.

"Thanks Percy"

I talked to some people in his cabin. Told them to give him some space. I started to wonder if the dream I had had anything to do with this. I checked the time. It was almost four. I shuddered at the thought that these two things worked together.

I didn't sleep that night, too afraid that I would see them hurt, or worse. I went to breakfast the next morning. I didn't see Conner, didn't surprise me, but I heard whispers on how there might be a quest.

After breakfast, I went up to Annabeth to ask her something.

"Hey, can you come to Rachel with me" I said with a slight beg in my voice. Annabeth and Rachel didn't get along that well. I saw it as though they were fighting over me. But they've gotten better.

"Why?" she asked

"I need a quest, I had a dream, and I think it involves your friends so I want you to come and I–"

"Okay"

"Really?" I said shocked

"Yes Seaweed Brain, anything to find them" she whispered. We walked over to where she was staying. Apollo had made so she could stay there. We walked in and she was painting a picture. I couldn't tell what it was it looked like a bunch of circles with lines, most art looked like that to me.

"Hey Rachel" I said

"Oh hey Percy, just got bored so I started painting, so what's up?"

"We need some help, uh a prophecy maybe?"

"Percy I just can't give you a prophecy the oracle speaks through me"

"So, when do you get them?"

"I don't know they just come some-,"she said and the doubled over like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Percy, she's having a prophecy," Annabeth said. Green mist swirled around her, as she stood straight up as the green mist came from her mouth.

"_Water, Wisdom, Air shall walk the path,_

_The demons cast, the monster wrath,_

_The three that burn in the sun,_

_See the one that has been done,_

_The villain who wakes emerges from night,_

_But suffers most from the three alike,_

_The enemy is his opposite and the most_

_Forces combine, to see the living ghost_

She collapsed quickly. I carried her to her bed and laid her down. I could see the un-approved look on Annabeth's face, but she didn't say anything.

"We have to go to Chiron," she said.

We ran to the Big House looking for Chiron. We found him eventually watching 300 or whatever movie said that "THIS IS SPARTA" thing.

"Oh, I remember that, yes he was very angry back then." He laughed

"Chiron! We just heard a prophecy from Rachel," I said. I repeated the prophecy to him and he thought for a while.

"Well the prophecy is meant to be a child of Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus to save Caroline, Carter, and Carly. Obviously it will be you, Annabeth, and Thalia. You will leave tomorrow"

"B-But we don't even know where to go and Thalia's with her Hunters off in the woods" Annabeth cried

"I will have Argus drop you off with Thalia and you will find your way from there." He said. "Now, go pack your things you leave first thing in the morning."

"Okay" I mumbled

"Let's go talk to Conner" Annabeth suggested, "We should tell him we're going"

"Okay, I think I know where he is"


End file.
